You Know the Consequences
by Teahazz
Summary: Mai is brought back to the Fire Nation after helping Zuko at the Boiling Rock to be punished. She thought Ozai would just kill her but what he had in store was far worse. Zuko and Mai struggle to deal with what has happened to her. MAIKO!
1. Chapter 1

Mai had been brought back to the Fire Nation capital. Her wrists were black and blue from being chained up at the boiling rock and her cheek busied from where Azula had let her know that she was just beginning to pay for helping Zuko escape. Ty Lee was left at the Boiling Rock and Mai wondered why Azula would being her back to the Fire Nation capital. For the first time in many years Mai was scared.

Zuko looked up at the sky at the Western Air Temple. Sky filled with stars and the moon was bright and the air smelled sweet like fire lilies, fire lilies and vanilla. It must be his imagination because he was so far from the Fire Nation but he was so sure he could smell it and could almost taste strawberries on his lips. He was taken back to those precious nights he spent with Mai in the palace at Ba Sing Se and upon his return to the Fire Nation. How he held her close, took in her scent and kissed her lips. Over by the camp fire the rest of the group told stories, Hakoda sat with his arms around Katara and Sokka and everyone seemed to have found a bit of happiness being reunited with lost loved ones. Zuko however was worried, worried about Mai. What would happen to her? what will Azula do to her for helping him? He felt helpless, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't go back to save her and all he could do was hope that she was alive somewhere and that he would be reunited with her when this nightmare was all over.

Azula brought Mai into the throne room and pushed her to the ground. Mai fearing for her life stayed with her head bowed and then Ozai ordered Azula to leave them alone. Ozai must know what she had done and asked Azula to bring her back to him so he could kill her himself. Mai eyes were fixed on the polished wood of the chamber, she could feel the heat of the fires in the room on her then she felt Ozai's presence close to her. Ozai stood in front of her bearing down on her, "Look at me girl" he ordered, Mai had no choice but to comply so she lifted her head slowly to look at him. Mai looked at him and as soon as their eyes met he gave her a very sinister grin. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head a little higher, "so, you're the reason my son was able to escape the Boiling Rock" he said, Mai did not answer she simply lowered her head and eyes back to the ground. Ozai in a swift motion lifted her chin again. "When I ask you a question I expect an answer girl!". Mai's eyes met his once more, "Yes" she said and at that Ozai removed his hand from under her chin and proceeded to walk circles around her as if he was inspecting her. She could feel his eyes going over every inch of her body and although she was fully clothed she felt naked and although the chamber burned bright with fires she felt a very cold chill creep up her spine.

"I take it that you love my son, only a girl in love would so something so foolish", Mai nodded. "What is your name?" Ozai asked, Mai told him and she saw that same sinister grin come across his face just like when she was first brought to him. "You're the governor of Omashu's daughter. Yes, you use to play here in the palace with Azula when you were a child". Mai nodded again and Ozai laughed, "Don't tell me that you and my son have been carrying on a secret affair all this time. I never thought he would notice you, you're such a plain girl" Mai didn't say anything she just lowered her head. She never thought of herself as fit for a Prince and never understood why Zuko loved her.

Ozai stopped in front of her and ordered her to stand, Mai did as she was told. Ozai stood in front of her, he ran his hands down the length of her arms and across her chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and moved her bangs out of her face so that he could see her eyes then he stood there staring at her. "Well, you certainly aren't a plain little girl anymore are you" he said. He moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips  
and pressed himself against her, Ozai's body felt like stone and that cold shiver crept up Mai's spine again. "You love Zuko, that much is very obvious and he is foolish enough to love you in return" he whispered in her ear, "but when I'm done with you no man will want you, not even my son"


	2. Chapter 2

Mai sat motionless on the edge of a small dark room. It was in a part of the palace that she wasn't familiar with. The room was dark, the only furnishings in the rooms were a bed, a single chair against a wall and a full length mirror. There was an adjoining bathroom where earlier servants had come in and told her to bathe and wash her hair. Mai sat there on the bed and unsure of what to do or how to get out of the situation she was in.

The door opened and Azula walk in with a smirk on her face. Mai sat still she didn't dare move. Azula walked over to her  
and looked down at her, "where are Zuko and the Avatar hiding?" she asked, "I don't know" Mai answered. Azula grabbed her  
hair and snapped her neck back with such force Mai's eye flew wide open. "It would be the simplest thing to kill you, if you don't know where they are you are of no use to me but that would be too merciful, my father has other plans for you". Azula then stood and left the room. Mai sat right where the Princess left her, she thought about Zuko, where he was if he was alive and if he would come for her.

The next week was uneventful for Mai, meals were brought to her in her room and the servants only came in to make sure that she was washed and dressed. One night however as he sat on the floor in the corner of the room Ozai came in. He was dressed simply, in pants and a tunic. Gone were his robes make of silk, he hair was done and his crown was no where to to found. He looked somewhat ordinary and if she hadn't know better she would have taken him for a servant. He walked into the room and over to the corner where Mai sat. He ordered her to her feet and having no choice Mai complied. He pulled her from against the wall to the middle of the room then just like in his throne room he ran his hands down the length of her arms and across her chest. This time however he didn't stop there, he moved behind her and ran his hands down her legs and brought them back to breast and ran his hands over them. He then walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "come here" he ordered and Mai reluctantly walked over and stood in front of him. He eyed her like something that he was going to devour. He ordered her to take off her robe which she did and she stood in from of him naked. Mai could feel his eyes burning on here skin and tears began to fall from eyes. Ozai got up from the bed and closed the small gab between them. "crying already? better save those tears because I haven't even began." He grabbed Mai and threw her onto the bed, he took his shirt of then climbed on top of her. He grabbed and squeezed her breast, his hands were hot she thought that he was burning her skin everywhere he touched her. His hands travel down her stomach and soon he reached between her legs and began to rub at her sex. "No" Mai managed to choke out, she tried to pull his hand back up but it was no use, he was stronger than her. He let up off her and began to take his pants off. Mai tried to scramble off the bed but he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back to the bed. when she tried to get up again he pushed her back down and slapped her across her face, "don't move if you know what's good for you" he growled at her. Mai lay there closed her legs shut but Ozai easily pulled them apart. He pushed himself into her and as her squirmed in pain a smile came across his face. "oh, don't tell me that you're still a virgin? Zuko was never man enough was he?" he pushed into her and Mai scream in pain she reach up and scratched in on his cheek. That enraged him, he pulled out of her, flipped her over and took her from behind. He was merciless and violent, Mai screamed for him to stop but there was no one to hear and even if there was no one would help her. He took her again and again that night, it went on for hours until Mai felt her body go numb. When he was satisfied he got up and left, Mai lay there on the bed her body covered in bruises. Her face black and blue and as well as her arms, legs and inner thighs her mouth tasted of copper as blood filled it from her busted lips . She lay there where he left her in a bed that was soaked in sweat and blood and finally tears as she lay there and tried to will herself to sleep, sleep forever is that was at all possible.

Over the next few weeks Ozai would come for her ever night. Each time he took her was more violent than the last. She tried to fight him off but she was serveily beaten and punished every time she put up any form of resistance. He withheld food from her for days at a time when he thought that she didn't satisfy him. He forced her to perform varies acts on him, forced her to take him into her mouth and on particular nights when he was feeling more cruel he would lay with her after he had finished and whisper into her ear. Telling her he would make her  
his Queen, she would bear him children and when he found Zuko she would have to watch him die a slow painful death. As the weeks passed Mai realized that she would never get out of there, every night Ozai would come and have his way with her until finally Mai would curl up in a corner of the room not wanting to sleep on a bed where so much had been taking from her. she would crawl up in a corner and wished for death.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko looked out into the courtyard as people from all four nation gathered. They did it, the war was over and this was his coronation. He would finally fulfill his birthright and take the throne, everything was falling to place but his mind still wondered. Where was Mai? She wasn't at the Boiling Rock and Ty Lee didn't know where she was and Azula was in no state to be questioned. Iroh entered the room and gazed upon his nephew, he was so filled with pride but he also sensed that there was something that was wrong.

"what's on your mind Zuko?" Zuko looked up and Iroh saw pain and frustration in his eyes. Zuko had everything he wanted but the women he loved could not be found and many people assumed that Mai was in fact dead.

"We will find her Zuko, have faith" the old man said but Zuko couldn't help but despair.

The day after his coronation Zuko sat in the war room with Iroh and the Avatar at his side surrounded by representatives from each nation and he discussed various matters pertaining to the end of the war. A servant rushed into the room and at first Zuko was annoyed at how brazen this young woman was. How dare she burst in on the Fire Lord but before he could reprimand her they young woman breathlessly said "My Lord, we found Lady Mai".

Zuko eyes widened, he rushed out of the room and Iroh closly followed him. Aang and Sokka stayed back to deal with the men that were gathered. Zuko followed the servant girl through the palace, he thought she was going to lead him outside but she was making her way though the palace. They came upon a wing of the palace that was rarely used, Zuko himself didn't even recall ever venturing to that area. The young servant girl ran down the darken hall ways and finally stopped and a door, "My Lord, she is in there".

Zuko pushed the door open and was met with a sight that chilled him to the bone. In the corner of a small, dark room laid a woman. She was on the floor naked except for a small piece of crimson cloth that barely covered her lower half. Zuko rushed over to her and turned her on her back, "Mai no". She was covered in busies and dried blood on the corner of her mouth and chin. "Zuko" she said, her voice faint and lifeless.

Iroh stood at the door his heart sank, he knew that Azula was cruel but he never thought she would do this to her once childhood friend. Iroh quickly told the servant girl to run and summon the royal physician. Zuko cradled Mai in his arms, he sank down completely on the floor, his crimson silk robes being soiled by the dust on the floor. Iroh look at the scene before him, it broke his heart and he hoped for the sake of his nephew and the sake on the Fire Nation that this young women lived because it was obvious that without her Zuko would see nothing in the world that was worth living for himself.

Zuko carried Mai to another room where the royal physician would meet them Iroh followed him. Zuko carefully laid Mai onto the bed and held her hand while waiting for the physician to show up. Moments later an elderly man hurriedly entered the room. Zuko stood and walked over to the man and for the fist time in his life he used his status to intimidate someone. He stood before the physician in his royal robes and the crown on his head that the wore to the meeting earlier and said "take care of her, your life is now tied to hers. I need her to live and now so do you". The older man swallowed hard and rushed to Mai's side, he turned to Iroh and Zuko asking the men to leave, he would need to examine the young woman. Zuko gave the man a look as to say how dare he tell him what to do but Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and led him to the adjoining room so that the physician could do this work.

Iroh tried his best to calm the young Fire Lord but there was nothing that could be said to comfort his nephew. Zuko pased  
up and down the room, worry and sadness plastered all over his face. Finally the physician emerged from the room, Zuko turned and looked at him, "the young woman will live my Lord" relief rushed through Zuko's body. The older man continued to talk "She is malnourished, she hasn't had anything to eat or drink in days perhaps weeks, as soon as she is awake we have to get her food and water. As you can tell she has been beaten, some of her bruises have been healed so it must have gone on for some time".

Zuko face was pained again, what had Azula done to Mai? his Mai, how could she be so cruel. Zuko headed for the door that lead to Mai's room but the physician spoke again stopping Zuko in the tracks, "My Lord there is something else"

"speak" Zuko said.

The man slowly walked over to Zuko closing the small gab between them, "My Lord, the young lady...the young lady has been violated".

Iroh sat back down into his chair knowing exactly what the physician was saying. Zuko not quite understanding what he was saying asked "violated?" the physician paused and then began to explain "yes, my Lord the young woman has been raped, repeatedly and savagely".

Everything that contained fire in the room exploded. Zuko hands were balled up into fits and fire blazed from them, hatred burned in his eyes. Iroh quickly rushed to his side and tired to clam him down. Iroh told the physician to leave the room but stay in the palace so he can watch over Mai.

Iroh soon calmed Zuko enough for him to realize that they needed need more help. He didn't want to involve the rest of the Gaang, he didn't think they would understand how much Mai meant to him but he gave in and sent a servant to get Katara.

Katara ran through the halls of the palace trying to keep up with the servant girl in front of her. The servant had interrupted her while she was having dinner with the rest of the Gaang saying that the Fire Lord needed her assistance immediately. From look of the servant's face she knew that it must be important. On her way into the room a very flushed older man passed her with a very terrified looked on his face. She entered the room and saw Zuko, the look on his face scared her and from the scorch marks in the room she knew that something horrible must have happened. She began to approach Zuko to ask what had happened but Iroh stopped her and led her into a corner of the room.

Iroh explained to her that they had found Mai but she was injured and they needed her to heal the injuries. Of course Katara would, at first she only knew Mai as that the girl that attacked her with Azula but then she remembered that Maisaved her father's life. If Mai hadn't done what she did at the Boiling rock not only Zuko would be in prison or worsebut her brother and father would have also gone to Azula. For that Katara was thankful to Mai and for her actions. Shewould do whatever she could to help Mai. Katara stepped into the room and looked at the young woman that was on the bed, she was shocked to find her so badly beaten and then she understood why Zuko looked the way he did and why the other room looked like it had exploded, she was surprised Zuko hadn't burned half of the palace to the ground by now.

Zuko wasn't always easy to read and he never really opened up to their group but she knew that he loved Mai, anyone who ever saw the way his face lit up when he said her name could tell, Zuko loved Mai the way she loved Aang. The days after he returned from the Boiling Rock with Sokka he seemed distant more than usual and worried. They all knew that it was Mai that was on his mind. Katara reached for her bending water and began to work on all the various bruises that were scattered across Mai's body.

In the other room Iroh eyed his nephew; the young man looked as if he was in a daze. He had somewhat calmed down, no fire blazed from his hands but Iroh knew his nephew and knew that the news of what happen to Mai would weigh heavy on him. Iroh walked over to him and Zuko turned to look at him, "The benders from the water tribe are great healers Zuko, Mai will recover" said Iroh

"Will she really?" Zuko asked, his expression pained and his voice was low and rough. Iroh knew what he was referring too but he had no answer for the nephew.

"How could Azula allow this to happen? How could she allow someone to do that to Mai?" Zuko asked his uncle.

Zuko might not have realized this but Iroh knew that while Azula was the one to bring Mai to the palace she was not theone who had tortured the young woman and left her in such a state. What had been done to Mai was personal attack on her as well as Zuko and while Azula was more and capable of ordering such an attack he knew that Ozai was the one that took the young girl's innocence. The room she was found in was in a wing of the palace that concubines would be kept if there were any. Zuko did not know this because his great grandfather Sozin didn't have any neither did his grandfather Azulon because both men although ruthless to some loved the women in there lives. Oazi however never cared for Zuko's mother Ursa and saw her has nothing more that a trophy by his side, there to make him look good. Ozai did keep other women but did away with them after Zuko and Azula were born; he had no more time for such things. He was consumed with his pursuit for power and the throne.

"Who would do this?!" Zuko screamed anger growing in him again.

Iroh walked over to him at put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Zuko, it's best for now at least to concentrate on Mai and her well being"

"When I have a name I want him brought before me. Whoever did this to Mai will pay with his life. Mark my words Uncle" Zuko said

"Zuko, I believe that the man that did it is already paying for this and many other evils that he has committed" Iroh said

Zuko looked at his Uncle for a moment with a puzzled look on his face and then Zuko came of sudden moment of clarity. It hit him cold and hard right in his chest and he lost his breath for a moment. Ozai, his father, Ozai was the one that did this. Zuko saw red and rage coursed through his body and he stormed out of the room. Iroh ran after him and tried to stop him but Zuko shrugged his hand off of him. Zuko made his way to his personal chambers, he quickly changed out of his formal robes removed the crown from his head and let his hair fall. He dressed in simple cloths, red pants and a black tunic with a red cloak. He walked over to the fire place that was in his room and above it on the mantle were his dual swords. Zuko grabbed them and placed them in its sleeve and proceeded to leave his room.

Iroh stood by the door waiting for him, when Zuko emerged Iroh saw a look on Zuko's face that terrified him. It was the look of a man that was after blood, after revenge.

"Fire Lord Zuko please stop and think!" Iroh pleaded with his nephew but Zuko would hear none of it.

Zuko made his way through the palace, he passed by the Gaang and they all wondered where he was going and why he looked so angry. Aang called out to him but just like Iroh Zuko ignored him. The Gaang as well as Iroh followed Zuko as he made his way out of the Palace. If Iroh was worried about Zuko and wanted to stop him from doing whatever it is he was about to do that was good enough for the rest of the group to try and stop him. Zuko reached the gates of the palace and turned to his guards, "I'm leaving the palace, see to it that no one follows me"

"Yes Sir!" they answered

The guards stopped the small group of people that were following the Fire Lord and while Toph wanted nothing more than to bury them up to their necks and Aang and Sokka could easily take them down Iroh stopped them stating that it was probably best to let Zuko go. Following him when he just made it perfectly clear he didn't want to be would just anger him further. The Gaang stood and watched as Zuko made his way into the city and toward the prison tower. Iroh hoped that whatever happened and whatever his nephew did that he would be able to live with himself upon his return.


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko covered his face with the hood of his cloak; he didn't need any citizens recognizing him. He made his way toward the prison tower. His skin felt like it was on fire and he could feel the anger rising up in him.

"Stop, who's there?!" a guard asked .Zuko raised his head and let the guard see his face.

"Fire Lord Zuko, my apologies. Is there something I can do for you?" the guard asked

"Yes, take me to see my father"

The guard led Zuko to the far end of the prison where former Fire Lord was placed after he was defeated by the Avatar and his bending taken away. Ozai's cell was contained within a room that was separate from the rest of the cells on the block. Zuko stepped into the room but bars still separated him from his father.

"I should count myself lucky, the new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lonely prison cell" Said Ozai

"You should could yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life. I however won't be as merciful"

Ozai laughed, "So you've come to finish the job yourself?"

"Yes" said Zuko

A smirk came across Ozai's face "Such bold talk from a boy playing at being Fire Lord. Tell me, why are you really here? What could possibly drive the new Fire Lord from his palace at this time of night?"

Zuko said nothing.

Ozai began to speak again, "Tell me, are you enjoying the palace? Being Fire Lord affords you so many new luxuries but I find myself missing the simple things like the smell of fire lilies and vanilla and the taste of strawberries"

Fire began to blaze from Zuko's hands as he recalled the times he spent with Mai, how he held her close in the place at Ba Sing Se. She smelled of fire lilies and vanilla, when he kissed her lips her tasted of strawberries. Ozai sat there with a smug look on his face, he knew Zuko was there because of what he did to Mai and he relished the thought of him still being able to hurt and control Zuko. From a prison cell with his bending gone he still had control over the young Fire Lord.

"You will pay for what you did to her with your life" Zuko said.

"So she's still alive? You and your little friends had created so much trouble for me that I wasn't able to visit her as often as I would have liked or I'm sure as often as she would have liked"

Zuko reached for his swords.

Ozai laughed, "You've come to kill me and avenge your love, how sweet but if you kill me because I was man enough to do what you didn't then you would have killed the one chance of finding your mother. So you have to ask yourself, do you love the childhood sweetheart turned whore waiting for you in your palace more than you love your mother?"

Zuko's hands gripped tightly around the handles of his swords. He wanted nothing more than to spill Ozai's blood on the cell floor but he knew that if he did any chance of finding out where his mother was and what happened that night she vanished would be lost. It took everything bit of control he could muster but he gathered his swords, put them away and proceeded to walk to the door of the room but then Ozai spoke again stopping him in his tracks.

"Foolish boy!" Ozai shouted "You've always let the women in your life control you"

Zuko said nothing as he reached for the door. It was taking all of his energy to leave that place, every bit of him wanted to let all his anger out on Ozai for what he did for Mai.

"If she really is alive, your Mai you never know, I might still get the son that I have always wanted" Ozai said and with that Zuko shut the cell door and made his way back to the palace.

Back at the palace Katara worked on Mai for hours. Her injuries were extensive and along with her bruises and cuts a few of Mai's bones had slight fractures. When Katara was finished he called for the royal physician, the older man examined Mai somewhat in awe of the healing Katara had done and said that the young woman would be awake soon. They should send for food and water so that she could eat and regain her strength.

Zuko walked the darken palace halls as his mind raced. So many horrible things had transpired that day his mind was in shambles. His body was worn from the battle with Azula but now he was also mentally tired. He wanted to check on Mai but he couldn't stand to look at her broken body knowing that he was reason she had suffered so besides Iroh and Katara were with her. If anything happened they would come for him. Zuko made his way to his chambers and tried to sleep, the days ahead would be hard.

The next morning Zuko was awaken early by his advisors and held hostage in meetings for the better part of the day. He knew rebuilding the world after a 100 year war would not be easy but being stuck in meetings all day with older men screaming at each other wasn't the way he wanted to get things done. Aang who was also dragged into the meetings seem to share Zuko's thoughts but there was nothing they could so they sat there and nodded every few hours.

When Zuko finally got away from his advisors he made his way to Mai's room. Katara was waiting for him when he entered the room.

"Zuko she's awake" Katara said with a smile on her face.

"Katara, I can't thank you enough. Thank you for what you did for Mai" Zuko gave her a hug and then entered Mai's room.

Mai lay on her side, her back toward the door. Zuko entered the room, he could see that her arms were no longer covered in bruises. He walked to her corner of the bed and sat in the chair that was next to it, Mai slowly opened her yes.

"Mai" Zuko said with a smile on his face "how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" Mai answered. "The water tribe girl stayed here all night to heal me and your Uncle brought me some tea this morning"

Zuko sat there and stared at her. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? She had suffered so much and it was all because of him. The guilt he felt was overwhelming. He wanted to tell her that the monster that did this to her was dead. He wanted to tell her that Ozai paid with his life but he couldn't.

"So" Mai said sitting up on the bed. "I guess It's Fire Lord Zuko now?" Pointing to the crown on Zuko's head.

"Yea, a lot has happened" said Zuko

"Yea? Tell me all about it Fire Lord" Mai said, her tone slightly mocking in the way she said his title, typical Mai

Zuko told Mai all about him training the Avatar in Fire bending and what it was like with the group. He mentioned the blind Earth bender named Toph that seemed to have it out for him ever since he accidently burned her feet. Then he told her about the Angi Kai between him and Azula and how Azula seemed to have some sort of break down. Mai sat quietly on the bed and listened to everything Zuko was saying. She didn't say anything as he went on with his stories occasionally raising an eyebrow urging him to go on. Zuko must have talked hours about everything that he did with the Avatar and his group until finally he got to what he really wanted to talk about.

"Mai I'm so sorry" he said "I should have never left you here"

Mai shifted back into the bed, "Zuko, it's been a long day. I think I'm going to try to get some sleep now"

Mai didn't want to or at least she wasn't ready to talk about what Ozai did to her and Zuko understood that. He told her that he would see her the next day and if she needed anything she shouldn't hesitate to have a servant fetch it for her or to have him called. He left her room and made his way to Iroh's chambers. He needed his Uncle, the last few days were a blur and he felt like he was losing himself.

Zuko knocked at the door and the old General opened them, "I see the Fire Lord has retuned" he said

Zuko walked into the room, "Uncle, I need to talk to you", Iroh sat down beside his nephew and waited for his nephew to begin talking.

"I went to see Ozai and no I didn't kill him. He acted like nothing happened. I never expected him to be remorseful for what he did Uncle but he was almost proud of what he did to Mai. I wanted to do it, I wanted to kill him but I know now that if I do any chance of finding my mother will be lost. I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm slipping, like I'm losing my mind"

It broke Iroh's heart to see his Nephew almost broken. The young mad had suffered so much but he still couldn't find peace. "No" Iroh said "I didn't think my bother would have shown any remorse. What he did to that young woman was an attack on you as much as her. Oazi knew that you loved her, he couldn't get to you so unfortunately he went through Mai in order to hurt you. Zuko I know that this on top of everything else that you have to deal with is hard but you must stay strong for Mai. She needs you now more than ever"

"Uncle, I went to see Mai tonight. You were right Karata did an amazing job; all of her injuries are almost healed. We talked, I mean I talked for hours about the end of the war and all that has happened, she just sat there and listen, when I tried to talk about what happened to her she said he was tired and hinted that I should leave so I did and came here" Zuko said.

"Mai has been through a very traumatic experience, Ozai took something from her that she will never get back. Something that most young women save for man they love. It's not something she will get over easily. Zuko you have to be there for her. I know Lady Mai is not one to wear her emotions on her sleeve and while she may seem like she is fine remember they type of young woman she is. Be there for her, when she wants her space give it to her and remind her that if she needs you that you are there for her."

"I'll always be there for Mai. Thank you Uncle, this helped" Zuko said

Zuko got up to leave but Iroh knew there was something else that he wasn't saying. "Zuko was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

Zuko stopped just short of the door, "when I was leaving Ozai's cell he hinted that Mai might be pregnant with his child, his son. The son he always wanted".

Zuko left his Uncle's chamber then, there was no advice Iroh could give that would remedy the situation that his Mai could possible he carrying his father's child. The thought made Zuko physically ill.

The next few weeks flew by. Zuko attended his meetings in the mornings, in the afternoons he would work in his office and every night he would go to Mai's chamber. They would have dinner together and talk about what happened that day. It was something that he looked forward to every night and every night when they spoke he hoped that she would open up to him that she would talk about what happened but like most things Mai kept it all to herself.

Zuko was exhausted, that morning the high General from the Earth Kingdom and the representative from the Northern Water Tribe got into a fight and some merchant kept sending dozens of letters to his office demanding he send his guards to guard his cabbages. Zuko sighed, he guessed that's what being Fire Lord was all about. His work day was over and he couldn't wait to get to Mai's chamber. While he respected her space and didn't get close to her, he would sit by her bed and listen to her talk about the other ladies in the court and about her training. He loved how she wore her hair down now and he loved that he could be himself with her. The crown meant nothing to Mai, he could let his guard down around her he just wished that she could do the same. Zuko entered Mai's chamber but she wasn't there, all of her things were gone too. He rushed out of her room in a panic and called his guards to look for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N one of the reviews said that it looks like I'm copying another story that I assume they have read and doing a crappy job. I never claimed to be the second coming of J. K. Rowling. I'm just a huge fan of Avatar and I've read a lot of fan fic since LOK ended but I haven't personally come across a story dealing with this particular issue. I always thought that it was something that could happen because of how evil Ozai is so I'm attempting to write it. Never said I was a great writer and I'm sure it's pretty obvious that I'm not, I'm just a fan that wanted to write a story about my favorite characters so let's continue I guess**.

"Where is Lady Mai?" Zuko asked the two guards that should have been keeping watch over Mai. The two men stood there terrified in front the young Fire Lord.

"Sir, we don't know" one man finally said, "We didn't see anyone leave the room"

"Find her!" Zuko ordered

Zuko paced up and down his chambers. Why would Mai leave? Did she not want to be with him anymore or had something else happened? He knew what she had gone through was horrible but over the past few weeks she seemed to be dealing with it at least in her own way. Zuko went over everything they had talked about, everything that she had said. Was there some hint that she was leaving? No, there was nothing. One thought kept creeping into in mind as much as he tried to push it away, did she find out she was pregnant and fled fearing what he might do to her if he knew she was carrying Ozai's child? Zuko would never hurt her, she must know that, if that was the case they would deal with it, he didn't know how but they would and they would get through it together.

There was a knock on his door; one of his guards had come to tell him that they found Mai in the gardens.

Zuko found Mai in the garden sitting under an apple tree surrounded by four of his guards. "Am I a prisoner here now?" Mai asked as he approached her. She was annoyed, while her face didn't convey any emotion her voice did. Someone that didn't know Mai as well as Zuko would have missed it but he caught it.

"No of course not, I was worried. I went to your room you weren't there and your things were gone'" Zuko said

"tell them to leave" Mai told Zuko referring to the guards that surrounded them. With a wave of his hand Zuko dismissed the guards and took a seat next to her under the tree.

"I should have known to look out here; you use to come here when you were little." Zuko said "Azula and Ty Lee would be running around doing cartwheels all over the palace but every time I walked by you would be sitting right here watching them"

Mai didn't say anything

"Mai, were you leaving?" Zuko asked

"Yes" she said "I didn't tell you because I figured you would try to stop me. Your guards are completely incompetent by the way; they didn't even realize I left. The Fire Lord deserves better protection"

Zuko smiled, it was just like Mai to put down two of the Imperial Fire Benders without a second thought.

"why do you want to leave?" Zuko asked

"I realized I didn't have anywhere to go" Mai said not answering Zuko's question. "I haven't heard from my parents since what happened at The Boiling Rock, they have disowned me. I don't have anywhere to go"

"You don't need to go anywhere Mai, I want you to stay here with me" Zuko said

Mai sat still and didn't say anything. Zuko wondered what she was thinking. Even for Zuko who had known her since childhood Mai's face could be impossible to read at times. Mai sat there not saying a word then she lowered her head, Zuko turned to look at her and was shocked at what he saw. Mai sat there with her head lowered, her bangs covering her eyes and tears began to stream down her cheeks. Mai was crying and it broke Zuko's heart, he had never seen her cry. Mai didn't cry that was something she said that other people did, other people that didn't know how to control their emotions.

"I'm so sorry Zuko" she said "I'm so sorry, I tried to fight him off, I really did but they took my knives and he was too strong. I tried, I really did"

Zuko was shocked why was she apologizing to him? He should be the one on his knees thanking her for saving his life and apologizing for all the suffering she had endured because of him. Mai was sobbing now and he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say or what he should do.

"It's not your fault Mai, it's going to be ok" was all Zuko managed to say.

"No!" she shouted "It's not going to be ok. I've seen the way to look at me now, you pity me. I don't need your pity Zuko, you look at me like I'm broken. You haven't touched me, I guess what he said is true I'm tainted and you don't want me". Mai covered her face with her hands and began to cry harder than she was before.

Zuko was angry but not at Mai he was angry that Ozai had led her to believe that he didn't want her. He loved Mai more than anything and one of the greatest regrets in his life was that he wasn't there to protect her. He would always want Mai; he wanted her in his life and by his side always. Their love had endured so much but now Ozai had shaken Mai's faith in their love and Zuko didn't know how he would be able to restore it.

Zuko placed his arm around Mai's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, "I love you" He said "I kept my distance because I thought you wanted space. If you need me I'm here, I'll always be here and I'll always want you, nothing has changed that". Zuko cradled Mai in his arms as she cried then they sat there in silence just holding on to each other until Mai started to drift off to sleep, he carried her back to her room and laid her on the bed. He sat beside her bed for few minutes watching her sleep and wondered what else he could do to help her .He would do everything he possibly could to let her know that she was still his Mai, that he still wanted her but there was still something that needed to be answered and he just didn't have the heart to ask her. Zuko left Mai's chambers and went to see her physician, he had to know if she was pregnant with Ozai's child, he had to know if that really was the reason she wanted to leave but she was too scared to tell him.

The physician had taken up residence in the palace upon Zuko's request so that he could see to Mai. Zuko entered the room and found the old man slouched over his desk attending to paper work.

"Fire Lord Zuko" the man said as he got up from his desk and bowed to Zuko as he entered. "Is something the matter with Lady Mai?" he asked.

"No" Zuko answered "she's resting but I would like to ask you about her"

"Yes my Lord what would you like to know? As you can tell Lady Mai has been doing very well, the water tribe girl helped tremendously"

Zuko turned his back to the man and walked over to a book self and ran his fingers over the books before placing his hand on the shelf. He wanted to ask the question but he feared the answer. He stood there for awhile not saying anything until finally he asked "I would like to know if Lady Mai is with child" he said

Zuko stood still bracing himself for the answer the old man would give. The man didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity. Zuko turned to face him and the man finally spoke. "When I first examined the young woman it was something that I feared, so when she awoke I made her a tonic that would prevent a pregnancy. Lady Mai herself had come to me when she had regained her strength and asked same question. From what I can tell my Lord Lady Mai is not with child, she has been drinking the tonic that I concocted for her daily. I believe she was never pregnant and if she was the tonic would have taken care of it"

Over the next few weeks Mai improved, she was happy or at least as happy as Mai could be. Being Fire Lord kept Zuko busy but whenever he could he would sneak off to see Mai. They would talk he would hold her and on the rare occasion that he had a free afternoon they would sit in the garden and just lounge about taking in the sun. Things, Zuko thought were getting better. Mai seemed to be better, he even caught her smiling once on one of their walks through the garden but she quickly changed her expression when she thought he was looking at her, that made him chuckle. One afternoon they sat under the apple tree, their favorite spot in the garden Mai with her head on Zuko's lap and Zuko wrapped his arms around her, she was slowly drifting off to sleep when suddenly her eyes flew open and she looked up at Zuko, he looked down at her and smiled but her expression was one of terror. She pushed his hands off of her

'"Get off me!" she screamed and jumped to her feet. Zuko didn't know what going on; he stood up and grabbed her.

'Mai, what's wrong?! What did I do?! It's me" Zuko said but she still looked terrified. She backed away from him and then stood still like she was frozen, staring at the ground. Finally she looked up at him and tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she said and ran into the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko's world had shifted, crumbled and changed so many times since his rein as Fire Lord began. He was often left feeling unsure when he came to matters of state but now he was in a state of complete bewilderment as he watched his terrified girlfriend flee his presence. He wanted to run after her and sweep her up into his arms and reassure her that everything was going to be alright, that he would protect her always but he knew Mai and he knew that she would need some time alone. Zuko thought about heading back to his office to go though the mountain of paper work that had been accumulating on his desk every since he took the position as Fire Lord but he decided a stroll through the gardens would be better. It would give him some much needed time to collect his thoughts.

Zuko strolled through the palace gardens not paying much attention to anything. He couldn't, his girlfriend had just fled his presence like he was some kind of assassin sulking in the shadows waiting to kill her and he didn't know why. Zuko walked for what seemed like hours through the gardens until he finally came to a stop at the turtleduck pond. He sat on the ground and stared and his reflection in the pond. There he was, Fire Lord Zuko, hair pulled back into a top knot, golden flame crown and dressed in royal reds and gold. He didn't see anything impressive and he wondered how Mai could love someone like him. He stared at his reflection and then it hit him, as he studied his face he realized that despite the scar that dominated the left side of his face that he bore a striking resemblance to the former Fire Lord. As much as Zuko hated that part of him and hated to admit it he was still his father's son. His father's blood ran through his veins and Ozai's features graced his face. He knew then why Mai looked the way she did when she looked up at him, he understood why she ran from him. When Mai looked at him she saw Ozai in his face. When Mai looked at him she was reminded of the man that had taken everything from her.

'How could she possibly love me now?' Zuko thought, 'I look just like that monster'

Zuko sat by the pond at stared at his reflection until his face didn't make sense anymore, until he just looked like a blob of mismatched shapes that he didn't recognize.

"My Lord is something the matter?" a very nervous sounding voice asked him.

Zuko looked up to see a timid looking servant girl carrying a torch looking at him

"No, why are you out here?" Zuko asked. All the blood drained from the young woman's face, she was terrified that she had in some way insulted the Fire Lord.

"I was sent to look for you My Lord, no one has seen you since this afternoon" she bowed as Zuko rose to his feet. He observed his surrounding and realized that it was nightfall. Of course the palace would be frantic looking for him. He had dismissed his personal guards to spend time alone with Mai.

"I guess time got away from me" Zuko said, he nodded at the young girl and headed toward the place.

Zuko should have headed to his office and attempt to at least start on the mountain of paper work on his desk but he was tired and decided that it could wait until morning. Zuko made his say to his chambers passing several servants who sighed with relief as his sight. They no doubt thought he was probably lying in a pool of blood somewhere because of the disappearing act that he pulled.

Zuko entered his chambers with every intention of plopping down on his bed fully dressed and going to sleep. Something caught his eyes as he entered the room, there in the corner of his room stood Mai. She heard him come in but she didn't turn to meet him, instead her gaze was fixed out of the window at the moon that was now high in the night sky. Zuko froze at the door, she looked so beautiful he couldn't help but think. Mai was wearing a long black silk robe and her raven black hair was unpinned from its usual buns and it cascaded down her back and her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. The sight of her took Zuko's breath away. Zuko stood there staring at her until he saw here tense and wrap her arms around herself.

"Mai" he said as he moved closer to her.

"Remember the story you told me about the moon before you left on the day of black sun.? Mai asked, "How the moon is alone in the sky because her lover was tapped here on Earth. They could see each other but they would never be able to touch each other?"

Zuko nodded, he remembered those days and nights following his return to the Fire Nation after Ba Sing Se. He remembered that they would wrap themselves in each others arms and stare at the sky and he would tell her stories he heard at sea and his time away. He would hold on to her and tell her who much he missed her and how he had longed to touch her.

Mai with her back still turned to Zuko began to speak again, "I feel like we're on different worlds and we're trapped there. We can see each other but it feels like we're so far apart, it feels like we're never going to be able to touch each other again"

A lump rose in Zuko's throat, he knew that he could reach out and physically touch her. He knew that she was right there and they could touch each other but that wasn't what he was referring too. Mai was talking about those intimate moments. Those moments when they were with each other and the world faded from around them. Those moments when their bodies seem to melt into each other, when their eyes were on each other and nothing else mattered. Zuko had missed those moments and he longed for them but since they had found each other again those moment were fleeting and he was now scared that Mai was right, they would never be able to touch each other again and he knew that it was all because of him.

"It's all my fault" Zuko said

Mai turned to look and him and she saw that his expression and pained. She moved to stand in front of him and took her hand and lifted his head so that he could meet her gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Mai's voice was level and didn't convey any emotion

"I'm the reason, everything that has happened to you is because of me and now that we are finally together again we can't fully be together because…" Zuko trailed off and he moved his eyes off of Mai, resting them on anything in the room other than her. "because I remind you of him, I look just like him and you can't bare it can you?"

When Zuko finally let his eyes drift back to Mai he saw her staring at him, if she was a bender he swore fire would be blazing in her eyes.

"Zuko, Yes, you do look like him. This afternoon when I woke up…I wasn't in my right mind and I had come here to apologize for running out on you like that."

"how can you stand to be around me then" Zuko asked

Mai took her hand and cupped his cheek, "Zuko for a second I saw him in you but.." Mai reached up and pulled the Fire Lord headpiece out of his hair and pulled his hair out of the top knot then ran her fingers through it making it a shaggy mess, "but I also see your mother in you"

Mai brought her other hand a placed in over his scarred cheek and brought Zuko's head down so that their foreheads were touching.

"I love you. You're not him, you never were and you never will be."

Mai didn't express her emotion in such a way very other but when he did she poured every bit of emotion she had into it. Zuko looked into her eyes and saw love and trust there and then he decided that while it was Ozai's blood that coursed through his veins he was not him, he was not his father and he never was.

Zuko reached down and kissed her and what a kiss is was! It was so tender and loving but it contained all of his feelings that he had for her. All of the love and the longing that he felt

"Stay with me tonight" Zuko whipered on her lips.

Mai looked up into his eyes and they were ablaze with passion "I will" she answered

Zuko cleaned up and got rid of the Fire Lord get up, pulling on loose fitting pants and nothing else. When he walked back into his room Mai and planted herself on his bed and beneath the red silk sheets. He walked to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers next to her, he was unsure of what to do so he just lay on his back with his hands planted firmly at his sides. Mai was the one that moved over to him and the placed her head on his chest and warped her arm around him. Zuko felt a shiver shoot up his spine at the contact, he stayed still for a while enjoying the sensation of the bodies being together like this. It was something very simple but very imitate and he had missed it.

After a while he felt Mai move she lifted her head off of his bare chest to look at him.

"You can touch me" she said

Zuko sighed and brought his hands from his sides and wrapped them around her and he felt her exhale and bury herself deeper into him. They both lay there enjoying being in each other arms this way again. Zuko stroked her hair and ran his fingertips tenderly down her arms. They both lay there until sleep overcame Mai and she drifted off to sleep in Zuko's arm. It wasn't perfect Zuko thought but neither of them were. He would wait for Mai, he would wait until she was ready to be fully his again but for now this was all he needed. He kissed her on the top of her head, whispered 'I love you" and soon drifted off to sleep himself.

**A/N There you have it. I hope it wasn't too painful of a read to get through. Thanks! I really didn't know how to finish it, I wanted them to have sex but I can't write smut so sorry about that and I think it would take time for Mai to get to that anyway. The part about the moon is one I read here in a fic called Iris and honestly I started to tear up when I read it. All the credit for the moon part of this goes to bombalurima. I didn't copy it word for word but I did borrow the main idea of the story or the legend that that author had in their story**.


End file.
